Sunscreens or skin lotions, antiperspirant and other cosmetic and toiletry products are often prepared as a gel like solid in a form or shape adapted to be comfortably applied to selected parts of the human body, referred to as a stick product. The invention is also suitable for a variety of products which are moldable into a selected solid shape and used by being rubbed against a surface, such as a glue stick or coloring products such as crayons, paint or ink dispensers. As an example, solid forms of antiperspirant or deodorant products may be produced by molding a liquid composition into a cylindrical solid stick form having a variety of cross-sections, usually circular, oval or elliptical. The stick is molded within or placed in a tubular dispenser shell generally corresponding to the cross-section of the delivered product. A mechanism is provided for advancing the stick from the shell and for retracting it after use.
The mechanism for advancing or retracting the stick product can comprise a platform or basket at a lower end of the stick within a tubular container and a means for moving the platform or basket relative to the container shell to expose the other end of the stick for use. While the product may simply be pushed from the shell, it is generally advanced by having the platform threaded on an axially positioned threaded rod which is rotated by means of a knurled knob or base attached to the lower end of the tubular shell.
There are numerous patents which show such devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,399 to Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,161 to Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,127 to Tomburo et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,158 to Woodruff et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,036 to Horvath and U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,441 to Idec et al are examples of tubular stick dispensers which utilize a knob attached to a threaded drive rod which is rotated to move the support platform.
It has also been suggested that the dispensing function include an audible sound, such as a clicking sound provided by a ratchet connected to the knob, to indicate advancement or extension of the cylindrical product (U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,079 to Horstman and U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,341 to Iaia).
Still further, it is also known to include sound chips in conjunction with a dispensing device or connected to lids on containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,163 to Shu shows a pump dispenser for dispensing a liquid where pressure exerted by or on the pump device activates a pressure sensor, which in turn activates a sound chip which may emit sounds or a short music piece. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,929 to Instance shows a medicine bottle with a screw cap. Turning or removing the cap can activate a sound chip within the cap, providing information regarding the product in the bottle or a warning to the user.
Sound chips and activating mechanisms are also used in other devices. For example pre-recorded, or recordable sound chips have been incorporated into toys, dolls, picture frames, medicine packages and greeting cards. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,387,108 and 5,846,089, incorporated herein by reference, show such an assembly.